Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to antifuse structures, and more particularly to antifuse structures including materials in which the resistance of the material may be adjusted.
Description of the Related Art
Antifuse structures have been used in the semiconductor industry for memory related applications such as, for example, field programmable gate arrays and programmable read-only memories. Most existing antifuse structures have a layer of antifuse material sandwiched in between two disconnected conductive materials. In such structures, the antifuse structure/circuit initially has a very high resistance, but after programming by electrical or optical means, the high resistance structure/circuit is converted to a lower resistance state.